


Losing dance

by bran4ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Person, Freeform, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bran4ever/pseuds/bran4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry - Don't know what to say</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing dance

On the one side,  
I've written "dance."  
On the other,  
"lose."  
And this is how I feel.  
It's flipping a coin,  
and a pen digging  
into my skin.  
It's ink dancing  
across the page.  
Words not my own  
penned in my hand;  
I don't know what  
I want to say.  
Send the lyrics of  
my favorite songs,  
to be grated from my throat,  
and etched into papers  
by my pen and hand and heart.  
Words without inspiration,  
and a poem without point.  
I've disintegrated to  
not even understanding myself.  
Words that haunt my  
ears and eyes,  
all self-pity aside,  
I fear for your life.


End file.
